


to the ends of the earth

by jesmacallans



Series: take me back to the night we met [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Austria, Eventual Romance, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love at First Sight, Soulmates, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesmacallans/pseuds/jesmacallans
Summary: Ava meets a woman named Sara on the train from Budapest to Paris. They start talking and Sara convinces her to come and explore Vienna with her. Ava and Sara have a great time together. The two become friends and maybe something more. Until it's time to say goodbye.orthe one Avalance fic based on a movie called "Before Sunrise".





	1. I found you just in time

Ava sighs as the couple next to her started fighting. She put the book that she was reading down and looked out of the train window, trying to drown out the sounds of the man and woman arguing across the aisle from her. She sighed, quickly stood up and grabbed her bag. She decided to move seats. She plopped down into one of the only free seats left.

She was about to continue reading her book again but stopped when she felt eyes on her. Ava looked up and saw a young, blonde woman smiling at her. She smiled back briefly.

“Do you know what they’re fighting about?” The woman asked.

Ava shook her head. “I don’t speak German, sorry.” And grabbed her book, wanting to read more, but then she stopped herself and turned back around to face the woman. “Did you know that when two lovers look into each other’s eyes, their heart rates synchronize?” She blurted out.

The woman blinked in surprise. “What?” She let out.

“Yeah, trust me, it’s a fact. Also, did you know that hugging your significant other actually relieves stress? There’s been studies on it. Turns out, whenever couples would embrace eachother, their oxytocin levels would increase.” Ava rambled, grinning when she saw the woman raise an eyebrow at her. “Oxytocin is the hormone responsible for lower stress levels.”

“Right. That’s crazy.” The blonde grinned.

Ava chuckled at that response. The two gazed at eachother for a few seconds when the fighting couple returned from wherever they went to. Ava looked at the couple with an annoyed expression on her face. But then, she felt a hand on her arm. The woman was now standing next to her.

“Look, I was actually planning to get some food in the Lounge car right about now. Would you like to come with me?”

Ava contemplated it for a few seconds. She nodded, standing up and following the other blonde.

-

“So, what are you doing here? I mean, where are you getting off?” Ava asked as she took a bite of her food. The woman smiled, looking at her with an expression she couldn’t really decipher. “I’m getting off at Vienna. I’ve been travelling around Europe for about two weeks now." She said, sipping from her glass of red wine that Ava ordered for the both of them. The taller blonde chuckled.

“That sounds nice. But what are you going to do there?” She asked.

“Well, I have to fly back home tomorrow. And flights from Vienna back to Star City were the cheapest, so..”

Ava took another bite of her food. “Which countries have you visited?” She asked. The woman snickered. “I’ve been to Spain,” she smiled sadly before continuing. “I’ve visited Italy, Croatia, Romania and took the train from Budapest, Hungary.”

She nodded, clearly interested in the woman’s stories. “Why did you decide to travel around Europe?”

“It was a random decision, I was visiting some friend in Barcelona, and um, they weren’t exactly happy with my arrival so I decided to just go away, by myself. I had already booked my return flight and I couldn't change it anymore. That's why I decided to do some sightseeing instead.” The other woman said, looking at her empty plate.

  
“That’s a shitty friend. Anyways, I also got onto the train at Budapest. I took some time off work to have a vacation. I’ve never been in Hungary before so it seemed like a great plan. And now I’m heading back to my home. Paris.” Ava said, drinking the last of her wine.

“Your home, huh? You don’t sound like you’re from here.” The smaller blonde replied.

Ava shook her head. “I’m not. I’m actually from Washington D.C. But then my family moved to France, and I decided to go with them.”

The woman nodded. “Interesting,” She said. “Can you speak French as well?” Ava rose an eyebrow at her. “Tu as de beaux yeux.” She grinned. The icy blue-eyed girl stared at her in wonder. “Wow, that sounds hot. What does it mean?” She asked, to which the taller blonde laughed.

“I won’t tell, I guess you just have to find out.”

“Rude. Anyways, I always get such crazy ideas whenever I’m travelling. Do you want to hear one?” The freckled woman looked at her, the corners of her mouth turned up into a soft smile. Ava nodded quickly.

“Okay, so what if there are multiple earths? Like a.. A multi-verse? Different planets and realities? Doesn’t that sound cool? What if it actually exists? Imagine being able to meet the you from another earth?”

A few seconds passed before the taller blonde started laughing hysterically. “What?” She let out between gasps of laughter.

“Oh, and what about timetravel? Imagine being able to visit the Vikings, or fight Genghis Khan? Wouldn’t that be awesome?”

This made Ava laugh more. “You are crazy.” She said, still holding the sides of her stomach.

“I guess so.” The other woman chuckled.

-

“You know what, I love my parents, I do, but they can be so controlling at times. I’m glad they adopted me and all that, but gosh. It’s always ‘Oh Ava, you should be a lawyer, or an architect, or this and that..’ and that annoys me to no end. I’m happy with the job I have now and I wouldn’t want to do anything else, you know?" Ava said after taking a big sip of her second glass of wine.

The other blonde nodded. “I get what you mean. My parents, well, my dad was alright. My mom though, she’s something else. I love both of them, but it was so clear to me that she always loved my sister more. My sister was a lawyer and basically perfect in every way possible. And I.. I was always a fuck up.” She looked to her hands, moving the rings on it up and down.

“You said ‘was’. Are they-” Ava got interrupted quickly.

“Yeah.”

It was silent for a few seconds, both women letting it sink in.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve never complained about my parents, I-”

The freckled woman grabbed her hand, immediately stopping Ava in her tracks. “Hey, it’s fine. You couldn’t have known. Anyways, we should talk about something else." She paused for a second, looking at Ava before continuing. "Do you want to know about that time where I played Peter Pan in a school musical?”

The taller blonde blinked a few times. “What?”

“Yeah, it was at Star City Elementary. I was so nervous and couldn’t remember any of my lines so I just tapdanced off the stage and then cried.” The woman grinned at the memory.

“You can dance?”

-

The conversation between the two easily flowed. They talked about their lives and themselves as if they had known eachother for years. Though, after a couple of hours or so, the train arrived at Vienna.

“Well, this has been great, but this is my stop and I have to get off, so.. It was great talking to you! We really have a connection.” The smaller blonde smiled. Ava nodded her head. “Yeah, we really do, huh?”

There was a silence.

“You’re going to think I’m crazy, and you probablý won’t like this, but.. Do you want to come with me and explore Vienna?”

Ava’s mouth fell open, clearly shocked at this stranger’s question. Before her mind could catch up to her mouth she already blurted out her answer. “Yes.” The woman surprisingly giggled.

“Come on, let’s go.”

She quickly grabbed her bag and walked behind the blonde, getting off the train. The adrenaline coursed through her body. She had never done something this reckless before. She smiled nervously when the stranger took the bag from her and slung it around her own shoulder.

“Wait, I just realized I don’t even know your name.” Ava said, her hand around the woman’s arm, stopping her from walking further.

“It’s Sara. What’s yours?”

"My name is Ava." She held out her hand. Sara shook it and winked at her.

“Nice to meet you, Ava.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think so far? Let me know in the comments below!
> 
> P.S.: "Tu as de beaux yeux" means "you have beautiful eyes". 
> 
> Miranda  
\- @jesmacalians


	2. now I know just where I'm going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They explore Vienna and some unexpected things happen...

“This is, uh, a nice bridge.” Sara said as they walked over quite a normal bridge. “Yeah..” Ava chuckled. An awkward silence filled the air as they looked at eachother and grinned.

“This is weird, right?”

“Yeah, it kinda is.” Sara smiled, looking around at their surroundings. “Oh, we could maybe ask those two about things we could do in Vienna?” The smaller blonde said. Ava shrugged her shoulders.

A light blush appeared on her cheeks when the freckled woman grabbed her hand and pulled her over towards the first people they saw.

“Hi, hello. Do you speak English?”

The two men looked up in surprise. “Yes, we do.” One said in a clear British accent. Sara looked at Ava briefly before speaking up again. “Do you know any fun things to do or any attractions to visit here in Vienna?” She asked them.

The man with the grey-ish hair and glasses seemed to think deeply about it. “No, not really..” He said.

The other man, who was wearing a brown trenchcoat, looked at them with an expression they couldn’t exactly place. “Well, I do know something. You could come and watch my play?” He grabbed a pamphlet from one of the pockets of his coat.

“It’s about a team of people that get recruited to save time. It involves timetravel, a timeship and anachronisms and dinosaurs.” The man looked at the women with crazy eyes and a big smile on his face.

Ava tried her best to hold her laugh in, not wanting to disrespect anyone. Sara, however, enthusiastically accepted the pamphlet and looked really interested. It wasn’t until they thanked the men and walked a safe distance away from them that she started laughing.

“Oh my, Sara, I thought you actually would want to go!”

“Of course not. I don't even know what that trenchcoat guy meant with anachronisms. Like, is that even a real word? Though it is a bit funny that we talked about timetravel when we were on the train and now this happens.” Sara replied, winking at her. Ava sighed and shook her head, a small smile appearing.

“Come on, let’s go.” The smaller blonde said and squeezed Ava’s hand that she was still holding onto. She pulled her towards the trams.

-

“Let’s do a Q&A. 20 Questions.”

Ava looked at the other woman with a small smile on her face. “Sure.” She replied.

“When did you first experience feelings for someone?”

The taller woman blushed and looked at her lap. “Well, it was at summer camp. I was in love with a girl, she was my best friend. Though, at that time I didn’t even know what those feelings meant so nothing ever happened.” She said.

Sara smirked at her. Her hand moved to brush away a strand of Ava’s hair that was in her face, but then she pulled back as if she got burned. Ava, however didn’t notice what just happened; she was oblivious.

“Okay, my turn! Have you ever been in love?” The taller one questioned. Sara let out a small sigh. “Of course I have. Two times. But it wasn’t all that pretty.” This made Ava curious. “Really? Why not?” She asked.

Sara was about to say something, but then stopped herself and shook her head. “Let’s talk about something else.” She mumbled. The taller woman decided to let it go. The freckled blonde seemed distressed, so this was not the right moment to keep asking her about it.

Sara caught her by surprise when she jumped out of the tram when it stopped.

“Hey, what are you doing, wait for me at least! Sara!”

-

The sky was already turning dark. The two women slowly strolled towards the big Ferris wheel at a fair. They paid their tickets and happily got into one passenger car.

They both smiled as eachother as the distance between the ground and them got bigger and bigger. Ava sighed in wonder at the beauty of the city, since it was already evening she could see a lot of lights coming from all the buildings below. “Isn’t it beautiful?” She asked, not taking her eyes off the view.

“Yeah, it is.” Sara replied.

Ava felt her staring and she giggled. “We’re really crazy for doing this.” She said as she looked at the freckled woman again. She nodded in response, walking closer to her. “We really are. I never expected this to happen. But I’m glad it did. It feels good to have made a friend, I guess.”

The taller woman gave her a bright smile before turning her head back to what was in front of her. “I’m really not used to this, you know. I always do things by the book. Everything. Work, friends.. Love.. I don’t talk to strangers and I for sure have never taken any impulsive decisions like this ever before.”

“Sometimes it’s worth the risk.” Sara said, her icy blue eyes never leaving Ava’s.

Ava looked back at her with a soft smile. “Yeah, I guess so. You taught me that, by making me get off the train.” She replied.

“Hey! I didn’t make you do anything!” The smaller blonde exclaimed. “I know, I know. I accepted your offer. I’m glad I did.” Ava spoke in a soft tone of voice.

She sighed and took a step closer to Sara.

“I’ve only known you for a few hours, Lance, but you make me want to do impulsive things. It drives me crazy. You’ve basically turned my whole life upside down.”

Sara looked small at that moment as she looked down and wringed her hands. “I’m sorry..” She uttered. Ava sighed again and then grabbed one of the other woman’s hands, making her look at her again.

“Don’t be sorry. It’s been fun so far.”

This made the freckled blonde smirk again. “Really?” She replied, the confidence basically radiating off of her. She took one last step closer to Ava, who seemed speechless for a moment.

“Don’t let it get to your head.” She whispered as their eyes met. Blue met blue. Something clicked, as if it was supposed to be like this.

Their breaths mingled, their noses almost touching.

“Can I-”

“Are you asking if you want to kiss me?” Ava whispered. Sara looked at her for a second.

“Yes.”  
  
A silence filled the air. Whatever it was that they were both feeling in this exact moment, it felt so intense.

“Well, do it then.” The taller blonde responded.

This was all it took for Sara to stand up on the tips of her feet as she connected her lips with Ava’s. She placed one hand on the woman’s jaw, whilst the other landed in her hair.

They both deepened the kiss when Ava’s arms found it’s way around the smaller girl’s waist. Soft lips moving slowly against eachother. It felt like _seconds, minutes, hours_ passed by when the two finally pulled away.

“Wow.” Ava whispered.

Sara rose an eyebrow and her signature smirk reappeared on her face. “I know.”

The taller woman was still holding her waist. Her grey-blue eyes were glued to Sara’s pink lips. “Come here.” Ava had barely finished her sentence when she felt lips back on hers.

Ava and Sara both relaxed into it, kissing passionately as the ride went on and brought them back to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter as much as I did writing it! Please let me know what you thought in the comments below.
> 
> P.S.: also bonus points if any of you guess who the men are 🤣
> 
> \- Miranda  
(@jesmacalians on Twitter)


	3. no more doubt or fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara go to a fun fair, and a small part of Sara's backstory gets revealed. 
> 
> -
> 
> Basically a ton of fluff.

“If I manage to pop 5 balloons, I’ll win you something. Anything you want.”

Ava scoffed. “You can try, Lance. But I bet you won’t succeed.” She grinned when they stopped in front of one of the booths at the Fun Fair. “Challenge accepted.” The smaller woman said with a smirk on her face, giving the person who was in charge of it some money. When she got the darts, she focused on one of the red balloons and threw one.

Ava’s mouth fell open when it hit the balloon on the first try. “W-what?” She stammered. Sara turned towards her, not saying anything. She winked and then continued. It was no surprise that she managed to hit all five balloons.

“Which one do you want, Aves?”

The taller woman was speechless; not because Sara won, no, it was the use of a petname. For her. Clearly, it wasn't something she was used to. A red blush appeared on her cheeks and some feelings pooled in her stomach. She decided not to address those for a while, at least. 

Ava cleared her throat and pointed to a stuffed animal. “Aww, that’s cute. Please get me that koala bear, sir.” Sara smiled to the man who in turn gave her what she asked for.

“Here.” She handed the animal to Ava. The other blonde smiled and leaned her head against the koala bear. Sara stopped to look at her. The soft look in her eyes surprised Ava. What the woman said next made the red blush on her cheeks reappear within a few seconds.

“The bear is almost as cute as you, Aves.”

They silently walked along the fun fair, checking out all the booths.

-

“Okay, now it’s my turn. I need to win you something.” Ava grabbed Sara’s hand and pulled her over to one of the other booths. “Toss The Ring” It said with bold letters. There were a lot of stuffed animals on both sides of the booth.

“Ava, you don’t have to-”

“Please, Sara.”

The smaller woman sighed and nodded. “Okay, okay. Do it.” She said. Ava grinned and gave the worker some money. Within five minutes she had managed to toss all four rings around the pole. Ava had won. She quickly pointed to one of the stuffed animals and smiled when she received it. She gave it to Sara, who looked at it curiously.

“Is that a.. A bird?”

“Yes, it is. A canary, in fact.” The taller blonde chuckled. “Why did you choose a canary?” Sara questioned.

“I don’t know, I just think it suits you.” Was the woman’s answer. The freckled woman smiled a small smile and let it go. Instead, she took one of Ava’s hands back in hers again, the other one holding the canary, and they walked to the nearest stand that was selling snacks.

She quickly ordered one big cotton candy. Ava rose an eyebrow when she saw it. “Just one?” She asked. Sara nodded, her lips turned up into her signature smirk.

“Yes, so we can share.”

And share, was what they did. Once the cotton candy was gone, Ava couldn’t resist anymore. She pulled the other woman into a kiss, tasting the sugar from the cotton candy.

This time, it wasn’t as soft as their first kiss. It was rougher, the tension between them had only become more and more since then. Their lips moved hungrily against one another. Until they finally realized that they were on a fun fair. They pulled back and just stared at eachother.

“Wow.” Sara grinned.

“I know.”

-

After an hour exploring the fun fair, they decided to take a walk through the beautiful streets of Vienna. Sara was still holding onto Ava’s hand, her other arm holding onto the woman’s arm.

“Who is the koala bear now, huh?” The taller woman replied. Sara didn’t say anything, she just looked at her with a soft gaze and kissed her on the cheek. Ava, obviously, couldn’t help it and for the third time that day she was blushing profusely. She tried to shrug it off but of course the smaller woman noticed.

“Aves, are you getting soft on me?”

“No!” Ava exclaimed. A silence filled the air between the two of them. “Okay, maybe.” She said, clearly signed. Sara laughed.

“Don’t worry, I feel the same way.”

After a few seconds Sara spoke up again. “Can I tell you a secret?” She asked. The other woman nodded in confusion, but soon smiled as Sara leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips. Ava almost let her bag fall to the ground; that’s how the woman made her feel. Confused, happy, giddy and embarassed.

Their moment was broken when Sara pulled back. She gave her a tiny peck on the nose before taking Ava’s hand back in hers again.

The freckled woman tightened her grip on Ava’s hand and arm, leaning her head against it as they continued walking in silence.

-

Now, the two women were sitting at a random bar, sipping from the whiskeys in front of them as they talked about random things.

“Are you dating anyone? Do you maybe have someone in Paris?” Sara asked, wringing her hands as if she was nervous of something.

Ava immediately shook her head. “No, we broke up six months ago. Her name was Alex.” She said. The short woman nodded her head. “I’m sorry,” she paused before continuing. “Well, I’m not that sorry.” She chuckled.

The taller blonde took a big sip from her drink. “And you?”

Sara looked at her and sighed. “Not anymore, no.” She said. After a few seconds she started to explain the story.

“I actually came here to visit my girlfriend. Her name is Nyssa. I- She studies in Madrid. So, I decided to surprise her and visit her but I guess she wasn’t excited as I was. After a couple of days, I could feel that I wasn’t welcome. So, I left. And since I still had almost two weeks until my flight, I decided to just visit countries that I wanted to see. That’s why I’m here. Anyways, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have told you this.”

Ava shook her head again, quickly took ahold of Sara’s hand and kissed the back of it softly. “Hey, no. Don’t say that. I’m glad you told me. And by the way, you deserve way better than that girl.” She softly said.

“Do I really?” The smaller blonde asked. Ava could literally hear the sadness in her voice.

“Yes.”

Sara chuckled and leaned in for a quick kiss.

“Thank you.”

-

After finishing their drinks, they stood up and left again. Both eager to explore some more. As they were walking, Sara opened her mouth to say something.

“Would you be in Paris right now if you hadn’t gotten off the train with me?”

Ava thought about it for a couple of seconds. “No, not yet. Probably in about two hours.” She paused and looked at the freckled girl next to her. “But that doesn’t matter anymore, because I’m here with you.” She softly said.

Sara didn’t answer. She kept looking forward as they kept walking. “What would you be doing if I wasn’t here?” Ava questioned.

“Hmm, I think I would be reading a bunch of shitty magazines and being bored and sad as hell because you rejected me.”

The taller woman giggled. “Aww,” She let out and pressed a soft kiss to the other woman’s lips. “You know, I’d probably gotten off at a later stop with someone else if you hadn’t asked me.” Ava said with a grin on her face.

Sara stopped in her tracks. “Hey!” She exclaimed as she hit Ava’s shoulder playfully. But then she got serious again. “Thank you for not rejecting me, though. I’m glad that you’re here with me.” Sara squeezed Ava’s hand in emphasis. “I’m having a great time.” She smiled.

Ava gave her a soft look. Her grey blue eyes found Sara's icy ones.

“Yeah.. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you all liked this chapter! Please let me know what you thought of it in the comments below.
> 
> \- Miranda  
(@jesmacalians on Twitter)


	4. for love came just in time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara play a silly game, explore more of the city and end the night on a good note.

“I’m going to do something crazy. Now, I have to call my adoptive brother who I’m supposed to have lunch with in like 10 hours, okay?”

“Okay.” Sara stared at Ava with a confused expression when she said that. They were currently seated in a cheap restaurant. The taller blonde grinned and brought her hand to her ear as if it was a phone.

“Pick up, Sara.”

She rose an eyebrow but brought her hand to her ear as well. “Hello?” Sara said. She only got more confused as Ava spoke in French. “Um.. Can you maybe speak English, Aves? You know I’m bad at French.” Sara sighed and pouted adorably. Ava laughed. “Okay, okay, that’s a good idea. My brother Nate doesn’t even speak the language as fluently as I do, so..”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to make it for lunch today, I’m sorry.” The blonde continued their imaginary phone conversation. “I met a girl in the train, and you’re not going to believe this, Nate. I got off with her in Vienna. And we’re still there.” She said. Sara smiled. “Are you crazy?” She replied, trying her best not to burst out in laughter. It was pretty hard but she managed to keep a straight face anyway.

“Probably.” The taller blonde giggled. “Is she Austrian?” Sara asked. “No, no. She’s just passing through here. She’s American and flying back there tomorrow.” Ava explained. “Well, why did you get off the train with her?” The shorter woman let out. “She convinced me. I mean, I was ready to get off the train with her the second I laid my eyes on her. She’s so beautiful, I just couldn’t help it.” Ava blushed as Sara grinned at her, her icy blues intensely staring at her.

“We were in the lounge car and we just started to talk about our lives, as if we’ve known eachother for ages. She talked about her sister, Laurel, and also about the one time she played Peter Pan in a musical and then tapdanced off the stage crying. I- I think that’s when I fell for her.”

Sara sucked in a breath, shocked by this revelation. Ava, however, didn’t stop talking.

“She’s so cute, Nate. She has these beautiful blue eyes. The bluest I’ve ever seen. Also nice, pink and oh so kissable lips. Her golden blonde hair that seems to literally shine in the sunlight. I love it. Oh, and also her freckles are the cutest thing.” She said, the blush on her cheeks only getting more red with every second that passed by. “Though, she’s really short-” Ava started to say but then got interrupted.

“Hey!” The small blonde exclaimed. There was still a smile on her face, she didn’t mind.

“I like to feel her eyes on me when I look away.” The tall woman continued. She fell silent, getting lost in Sara’s beautiful eyes. She looked down and smiled before she started talking again. “The way she kisses me, with so much fervor, emotion and passion. She makes me feel so many things.”

“What?” Sara replied.

“Yeah, we kissed, Nate. It was honestly so romantic. But yeah, so as the night went on I began to like her more and more. She must be thinking that I’m crazy though. I don’t know, she makes me do things that I never expected myself to do. I just hope she likes me as much as I like her, because otherwise I’d really look like a fool.” Ava said as her expression got serious. “Because, you know me, I don’t just fall for anybody.” She said as she nervously started wringing her hands.

The smaller woman shook her head. “I don’t think she thinks you’re a fool, Ava. I think she’s crazy about you.” She put her hand over the other woman’s, stopping her movements. “Really?” Ava softly asked. Sara nodded. “Yes. I’ve known you for a long time. I have a good feeling. Are you going to see her again?”

“Um, no, I- We haven’t really talked about that yet.”

The two women both didn’t say anything for a while, the tension rising up once more.

Ava awkwardly put her hand back down. “Okay, your turn. Call your friend, Sara.” She said with a small smile. Sara put her hand down too and started grinning. “Right, okay.” She started making telephone ringing noises, making the other woman laugh.

“My friend, Oliver, he’s usually busy, so I get his voicemail most of the time.” Sara explained. Ava nodded but put her hand back to her ear, picking up the imaginary phone. “Hey, dude, what’s up?” The taller blonde said with an obnoxious American accent.

“Oh my gosh, Ava, no! He doesn’t talk like that.” Sara laughed hysterically, making the woman sitting across from her laugh too. She cleared her throat and tried not to laugh again. “Okay, continue.”

“Hey, Ollie, how are you?”

“I’m good, thanks. How are you doing? How was Spain?” Ava said, mimicking a low male voice. “I’m great, honestly. Spain sucked though. I’m sure you’ve heard it already but me and Nyssa broke up. I made an impulsive decision and decided to travel all around Europe, because I just couldn’t deal with staying there, in Madrid. Anyways, so right now I’m in Vienna, exploring the city at night with a girl I just met.”

“Oh?” Ava exclaimed.

“We met on the train. She was supposed to go to Paris but I randomly asked her to come with me and she did. Honestly, I think she just couldn’t resist me.” Sara paused for a second and looked at the other blonde with a smug smile on her face. “From the moment that I saw her, I knew everything was going to be okay. She’s a literal angel, Oliver.”

At this statement Ava started blushing furiously again. “That’s amazing, Sara. How exactly did you meet?” She asked, her voice shaking with emotion.

Sara just took a second to look at her before continuing with their silly game. “Like I said, we met on the train. She was sitting next to this annoying fighting couple so she moved seats, sitting down across from me. I started talking to her but I don’t think she really liked me at first. Anyways, she’s super smart, very passionate and kind, but also strong-headed. She’s so beautiful too. I honestly was so unsure of myself, which is weird for me. Usually I’m always so calm and confident but this girl- this amazing woman. She makes me feel stuff I’ve never felt before. And honestly, I’m scared, Ollie. But yeah, in that moment I just thought everything I said to her when we met sounded stupid. I hate it.”

The smaller woman bit her lip, waiting for Ava’s reaction.

“I really wouldn’t worry about that, Sara. I’m sure she wasn’t judging you. Anyone would be lucky to spend time with you. I really think this girl likes you back.”

-

After eating some food and drinking some champagne, the two women managed to find some secret spot on the rooftop of a random building. Sara had her arm wrapped around her lover’s shoulder. Ava leaned into her, her head laying on her shoulder. There was a lot of silence as they took in the beautiful views of the city, even though by now it was pitch black.

“It feels like a dream.” Sara mumbled. She could feel the woman nodding. She actually let out a whine when Ava sat up straight. “Yeah, it’s so weird. It feels like our time together is the only thing that matters. No, you’re the only thing that matters. Gosh, ever since we met all those hours ago, I haven’t been able to get you out of my head, Sara, I-”

The small blonde couldn’t resist anymore and pulled Ava into a heated kiss. Soft lips brushing against one another. The taller woman took control of the kiss, deepening it even further. She groaned when she could feel the small blonde pull back from the kiss after a while.

Sara grinned at her. She kissed the corner of her mouth teasingly and winked. The women both grinned at eachother they leaned in for another passionate kiss.

-

“You know, I was actually supposed to be a doctor.”

Ava turned around in Sara’s arms, slightly shocked. “Really? Well, why didn’t you?” She asked. The other blonde sighed as she looked down, breathing in deeply before explaining. “I was at university, studying for it but then something happened with Laurel so I decided to take a break and go back home for a while. She didn’t get any better for a long time so I ended it. I figured family is more important than anything. She needed me.”

The tall woman nodded at this. She didn’t want to pry too much, she could tell it was a very sensitive subject and decided to let it go for now. “After tomorrow morning, we probably never going to see eachother again.” She whispered with a sad smile on her face.

This made Sara stop in her tracks. “You think we won’t see eachother again?” She asked as she sat upright on the bench. “What do you think?” Ava asked in return. The smaller blonde thought about it for a few seconds. “Well, I wasn’t planning on another trip to Europe so soon, but I-”

The other woman nodded her head. “Me too, you live in the United States, I live in Paris, I totally understand if-” She stammered but got interrupted. “I need to make you fly.” Sara said with a firm voice. As if she had made her mind up already. “I think it’d be fun to show you around Star City.”

“Sara, listen to me. I don’t think it would work out. I just don’t believe in it. I’m sorry.”

“But- Ava, I’m sure we could work it out, right?”

The taller woman sighed softly. “No. We need to be rational here.” She said. Sara looked at her, her eyes filled with disappointment. “You think tonight is it? That this will be our only night?” She asked.

“Sara, it’s the only way. It wouldn’t work anyway.”

“Well, let’s just make this night great then.” Sara said this as she gently took ahold of Ava’s hand. She intertwined their fingers and gently caressed the back of the woman’s hand. “To our one and only night together and to the hours that remain.” The small blonde mumbled.

“The only thing I can think about right now is that I have to say goodbye to you.” Ava sighed sadly. It was what Sara said next that made her confused.

“Say it now.”

“What?”

Sara gazed at her with a look that she couldn’t really read. “Say goodbye now, so you won’t have to do it tomorrow.” She replied. This made Ava grin.

“Okay. Goodbye, Sara. I’ll miss you.”

She brought their hands up to her lips and pressed a soft kiss to the back of Sara’s hand, their eyes never leaving eachother’s.

-

“Sara, what are you doing? Did you just steal that?”

The smaller blonde just had run out of an old looking bar with a bottle of red wine in her hand. “Say it even louder, Captain Obvious. Come on, we don’t have time.”

She quickly grabbed Ava’s hand and pulled her with her.

They ran as fast as they could, eventually sitting down on the grass at a random park. The two were out of breath but laughing nonetheless.

“You’re crazy.” Ava grinned.

“I know.” Sara said after taking a sip of the wine. She passed the bottle to her. It was silent for a couple seconds but then Ava started speaking softly. “I’m happy to be with you in this moment. You couldn’t possibly know why a night like this is so important in my life right now, but it is.”

“If you really knew me, you wouldn’t say that, Ava.”

The tall blonde furrowed her brows.

“If you knew me, you’d know I’m a bad person. Sometimes, I even wish I could just get away from myself somehow. If you and I were together, you would start to hate me. I have problems, and you deserve so much more than a person like me.” Sara said this whilst not meeting her lover’s eyes.

It was quiet. Ava didn’t know how to exactly respond to it. “You know, being with you has made me feel like I’m someone else. You make me feel happy, Sara. And besides, everyone deserves love, right?”

The smaller woman didn’t reply. Instead, she just looked forward, focusing on something, someone that wasn’t Ava. “Do you know what I want?” She abruptly said after a while.

“What?” Ava softly questioned.

“To be kissed.”

The taller woman didn't even think, she automatically leaned in and kissed her softly. Her hand was on Sara’s jaw, her fingers caressing the side of her face. She could feel a pair of arms securing themselves around her waist. The soft kiss quickly grew into something a lot more passionate. The smaller woman quickly took over and pushed Ava back so she was laying down in the grass. She stopped kissing her when she felt a hand on her chest. Sara moved back and looked at the woman with a worried expression.

“Can I say something stupid?” The latter asked.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t think we should sleep together, Sara. I want to, gosh, I want to so bad. But since we’re never going to see eachother again, it’d be a dumb decision. I already can’t stop thinking about you and if we do this I think it would only make me feel worse.” Ava rambled nervously. She looked up at her. “I told you it was stupid.” She sighed

“It’s not stupid. I wouldn’t want to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.” Sara replied as she got off of her, laying down next to the tall blonde and just smiled. A few seconds went by before she continued talking.

“If someone gave me the choice to never see you again or to marry you.. Maybe that’s sickeningly cheesy and just absolute bullshit but you’ve made me feel things I’ve never felt before. It feels like we’ve known eachother for years. Or maybe we are just soulmates on every earth, in every parallel universe.” Sara smirked as she said this.

Ava just shook her head and laughed. “You really believe that?” She said. The other blonde shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe. I wouldn’t be surprised if it was, though. You and me, we just have this amazing click, Aves.” Sara replied.

“Gosh, Sara, please stop saying that. It’s taking every ounce of self control that I have in me to not sleep with you. You’re making me want to, stop it.” Ava groaned in frustration.

Sara, however, just chuckled. She reconnected their lips again. The taller one just sighed and let it all happen. After about twenty seconds she pulled back.

“Why is life so complicated?”

“I don’t know.”

One second passed before Ava leaned back in and kissed her, hard. She was on top of Sara, but not for long. The tiny blonde quickly managed to turn it around and was now stradding Ava. She kissed her neck and reveled in the sounds her lover was making.

“Aves, baby, do you really want this?” Sara quickly asked, stopping with what she’s doing to ask for consent. Ava quickly nodded and pulled Sara’s face closer to hers.

“Yes, Sara, I _really_ want you.”

The women continued their hot making-out session, literally and figuratively ending their night with a bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long chapter, but I hope you liked it as much as I did while writing it! Please let me know what you think in the comments below :)
> 
> P.S.: Stay tuned for the last chapter of this fic; coming soon.
> 
> \- Miranda  
(@jesmacalians on Twitter)


	5. changed my lonely life that lovely day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara spend some time together until it's time to say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in 2 days? You're welcome! 🥰

It was early in the morning. Birds were chirping all around them as they walked down a random street with their hands intertwined.

“What are you going to do once you get home?” Sara asked Ava after pressing a couple of kisses to the back of her hand, making the other woman giggle. “Well, I really should talk to my brother about all of this first. What about you?” She asked in return. The short woman grinned. “Well, I have to pick up my dog from a friend’s.”

“Ugh, you’re a dog person, aren’t you?” Ava groaned. “What can I say, I like ‘em dumb and loyal.” Sara smirked. “And you’re a cat person, right? Of course you are.” She said with a smile. A comfortable silence fell between them until the two women both heard music play a couple of streets away.

“What’s that?”

“I don’t know. Let’s go find out.”

And with that, Sara tightened her grip on Ava’s hand and gently pulled her with her to wherever the music was coming from.

-

They came across a violinist. The two women stood there just watching the guy make beautiful music. Sara looked at Ava and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. The tall blonde smiled and ducked her head down, staring at her feet. “Dance with me.” Sara said as she tilted her lover’s head so their eyes met again.

“What?” Ava questioned, clearly confused.

The smaller blonde just grinned and put her arms around Ava’s neck. “I said, dance with me.” The other woman looked around. “Here?” She asked. Sara, however just nodded and looked at her until she finally gave in. Arms slid around her waist as their eyes never looked away from each other. They gently swayed to the rhythm of the music.

Once it was done, the two gave the violinist some money as a thank you and walked in the direction of where the train station was. That is, until Sara randomly stopped walking. “What are you doing?” Ava asked. Sara grabbed her phone and motioned for her to walk back closer.

“Let me take a photo of you. So I’ll never forget you or all of this.”

The tall woman nodded and then took a picture of Sara as well. “Okay, me too.” She said as they went back to holding hands. They were not moving for a couple of seconds. Until Ava broke the silence and gave the woman a soft kiss, caressing the side of Sara’s face.

They embraced eachother right there, on a random sidewalk in a random street. All what mattered in that moment was them.

-

Ava and Sara were now both relaxing, seated on a bench near a fountain as the sun shone brightly. They had some time to kill before their goodbyes, so the women decided to just enjoy eachother’s company for the few hours they had left together.

The taller woman was laying down, her head in Sara’s lap, eyes closed as one of the other blonde’s hands brushed through her hair. Well, until Sara started talking.

“When I saw you first, it took me every ounce of me not to kiss you. When I saw you laugh, it took every ounce of me not to fall in love. And when I see your soul, it took every ounce of me.”

Ava gazed softly at the smaller woman before pulling her face down for a soft kiss. “What was that?” She asked afterwards. Sara smirked at her. “It’s a poem. I don’t know, I read it somewhere ages ago and I guess I still remembered. Was it stupid?” She said, the smirk now completely gone. Instead she was frowning.

“Hey, no. It was beautiful. Thank you for sharing it with me.” The taller blonde kissed her softly again before pulling back and smiling cheekily. “Who knew you could be a secret romantic, huh?”

“Hey! I’m not.” Sara pouted.

“Yes, you are! Sara, just face it. You are a softie.”

Sara didn’t reply, instead her hands flew to Ava’s stomach as she began tickling her.

The two spent their last few hours together just laughing and enjoying themselves; sweetly giving eachother soft kisses every once in a while.

-

The women were standing in front of the train. The one that Ava was supposed to get into. The one that went back to Paris. The one that was supposed to leave in 5 minutes.

“So, I guess this is it.” Sara sighed, putting one hand in her pocket. They just stood there awkwardly with their bags in their hands. “Yeah, um, it is.” Ava said quietly. A few seconds passed by but then they just hugged.

“Have a great life, Sara. I really hope everything works out for you. Work hard and be kind to yourself, okay?”

Sara nodded.

“Good luck with your family, Aves, and also your job-”

The two women pulled back from the hug but they kept their hands on eachother’s arms. They trembled slightly as they got even more emotional. “I hate this.” The small blonde said with a big sigh. “Yeah, me too. Um, the train is about to-” Ava stammered.

Sara pulled her into a passionate kiss. It didn’t take long but she tried to convey all of her emotions into it. She stopped when she felt the taste of salty tears on her lips. Ava smiled sadly at her as she pulled back. The smaller woman pouted and wiped her lover’s tears away.

“Gosh, Ava, this bullshit about us not seeing eachother again? I don’t want that. I want to see you again so bad.”

Ava immediately seemed a bit more happy at this statement. “I don’t want that either, honestly. I was waiting for you to say it. I thought you wouldn’t want to spend any more time with me.” She said. “Of course I want to see you again, Aves.” Sara kissed her one more time. “So, what do you want to do?” She whispered. Ava seemed to think about it for a few seconds. “What if we return to this place in 5 years?” The tall woman grinned enthusiastically.

“5 Years? But then it’ll be so cold, babe.” Sara complained. Her heart literally almost jumped out of her chest when she heard Ava laughing hysterically. “It’s fine, Sara. If it’s that cold maybe we could go somewhere else.” Ava said calmly.

“Okay. So in six months I’ll see you back here. On the 16th of december. On track nine, six o’clock at night. I’ll be here, Ava. I might have to seduce you with a bouquet of pretty flowers and chocolate, but it’s worth it.

“Okay.”

They kissed again briefly.

“Have this.” Sara said as she rummaged to the mess inside her backpack.

A clearly used and old but fresh sweatshirt from Star City University. The university where Sara had gone to, even though she hadn’t actually finished her school years.

“Sara, no- I can’t take this.”

The small blonde insisted and after some convincing the gift finally got accepted. Ava folded it and put it in her suiitcase quickly.

The women both groaned when they heard the tell-tale sign of a train that was about to leave. “Wait, say goodbye first, Ava.” Sara whispered.

“Okay. Goodbye, Sara. I’ll see you in six months.”

“Bye Aves, I already miss you.” She pressed a quick kiss on her cheek before making sure her lover got on the train.

“Au revoir.” Ava whispered as the doors shut and the train and tears stsrted dripping down her face. She angrily wiped it away and sighed sadly. Now she was all by herself again. A tiny smile found it’s place in her lips again the second her mind drifted to one thing and one thing only. She could never forget Sara. With that smile on her face, she closed her eyes and let herself fall into a well-deserved nap.

Sara, however, was already on her way to the airport. She was currently on a bus since that was cheaper and also faster. She stared out the window, smiling softly at every that happened these past 24 hours. Her mind was still racing, her heart was still beating fast at the revelation that they wanted to see eachother again and now it might really happen. The small woman rested her head against the window, sighing deeply before dreaming about the beauty that was Ava.

** _May they meet again._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was it for the first part of this series. Part II will definitely be coming soon. 👀 
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think of this finale chapter in the comments below!


End file.
